Wings of an Angel
by Memory Revenge
Summary: It's been years since the war and all the g-guys have fallen into a depression. What happens when an angel from heaven wants to help them?
1. Hearts of Emptiness

Wings Of An Angel  
  
By Memory Revenge  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hearts of Emptiness  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: I don't own Gundam Wing. However, almost all the other characters in this story are mine. All mine! So ha! Sorry, had to be weird just now. For anyone who hates romance stuff, stay far away from here. You will most likely hate this fanfic.  
  
~*~  
  
It was A.C. 199. The former Gundam pilots all lived alone with no communication whatsoever from any of their fellow pilots or those who used to be close to them.  
  
Heero walked towards the field. He had better things to do other than see who had sent the peculiar message telling him to rendezvous at this particular open field. Plus, the same message had come at least once a month and the same thing happened every time.  
  
Heero reached the field and he saw the other four former Gundam pilots, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. Just like always.  
  
None of them were talking to each other. That was no surprise. Heero stood and glanced at the scene. He was nineteen years old now. Almost four years since the Eve Wars and he still didn't want to remember the terrible atrocities he had committed. Apparently, neither did any of the others or they would be talking to each other. Not even loud-mouthed Duo was talking. So Heero just stood there, waiting, for one of them to leave or to say something, anything in fact.  
  
In the midst of all the silence, a girl about nineteen years of age sat and sighed.  
  
She could've easily been seen by the former Gundam pilots, however she wasn't. She had dark brown, blue eyes, and wings on her back. She was an angel, which was the reason that no one saw her. Her name was Dominique.  
  
Dominique sighed again. Tears silently crept down her face.  
  
"What else can I do? Dominique said to no one but herself. "Your hearts have been so cold and broken ever since the days you have all battled together. Why must you all be miserable? Can't you forget the pain? Have all my attempts to make you happy brought more misery?" She said as she wept even louder.  
  
The air was still and silent to the pilots' ears. They had no clue whatsoever that an angel was crying.  
  
Dominique gradually stopped crying. The five were still standing looking at each other.  
  
"Perhaps." Dominique said, closing her eyes and thinking, "Perhaps, in order to bring you out of your misery, I must warm your hearts." She opened her eyes, "I know what I must do. I'll gladly give up my wings if that's what I have to do. If that's what I must do." 


	2. Upcoming Goodbye

Wings Of An Angel  
  
By Memory Revenge  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Upcoming Goodbye  
  
~*~  
  
"Good bye, for now." Dominique said as she watched the pilots' retreating backs. "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. This will be my final attempt to heal your hearts. If this doesn't work I won't ever bug you again."  
  
Dominique kept her eyes on their backs until they were out of view.  
  
"Dominique, what have you gotten yourself into?" a voice behind her said.  
  
Dominique turned around to see Corran. The blond angel with ocean blue eyes glared at Dominique looking very annoyed, as usual.  
  
"I told you that your not supose to be down here in the first place." He said a bit angry.  
  
"I want to help these people. I wish they would be happier and get on with their lives and stop thinking about the things they've done before." She said as she looked back at the direction they were going. By then they were all gone.  
  
"The spirits they've killed haunt them, it's not just their conscious." He said as he looked at them leave again.  
  
"Yes, that's why I'm going to ask for permisson to clip my wings and."  
  
"No! Its not worth it!" Corran interupted, yelling.  
  
"I have a job to do and this is part of the requirment." She argued.  
  
Corran stared at her wondering why she was going give up something so splendid for a bunch of emtionless guys.  
  
"Fine! But, I want to come, too. I can't talk to you without your wings." He said as she turned her head to look at him.  
  
"It's not your place to be at." She repiled.  
  
Corran looked sad all of the sudden. She knew he was a little over protective about her, and loved her like she was his sister.  
  
"I know you want to come, but you have a job of your own. You have someone you must look after, and that's not me!" She told him then went back up to where her other friend was.  
  
"Hey! Didja find a way to help them yet. I haven't for sure." Rhia greeted. Her brown eyes stared at Dominique as if she had all the answers. She blew some long, wavy, brown strands out of her face. She had skin that seemed to glow.  
  
Dominique hesitated then answered, "I'm going to ask to clip my wings to help them." Dominique said as she got ready to hear the 'why would you do that sort of thing?' lecture.  
  
"I wanna go too!" Rhia yelled with excitement.. She then thought and knew that she could go too since she had to help a cute blond guy.  
  
"Well, your on the assignment too, so I guess.." Dominique started.  
  
"Yay!!!" Rhia yelled as she flew across the sky to tell everyone about how she found an excuse to become a human again, and live.  
  
Dominique stared at the excited brunnette thinking, what'd it be like to breath again. She followed Rhia to where her other friends lived.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hmph." Corran said out loud as he flew up into the clouds. "Is it worth being a human again? I hate humans!" He yelled out loud in anger.  
  
When you go to live again and let everyone, or someone see you, you'd turn into a human.  
  
Corran didn't know why, but he hated humans. He wished there was no such things. I use to be a human. They kill others and then feel guilty about it afterwards, he thought as he continued on to his house on the cloud.  
  
There were houses on clouds that would have been easily seen by humans if they were visible to the human eye. Only angels can see them on the clouds.  
  
He thought that humans had worthless, dirty minds that gets cleaned when they die. He thought that when your soul gets renewed and you would learn how to be better.  
  
He opened the door and walked into his room to see a happy Rhia jumping up and down with a huge smile that seemed so bright it seemed to be the brightest thing he'd seen in days.  
  
"Guess what!!!" she practically screamed.  
  
"I hate guessing games." Corran said as he picked up Rhia and put her down on the floor so he could fix up his bed.  
  
It bothered Rhia, but she ignored that.  
  
"GUESS!!!!!" She yelled to get his attention.  
  
"I wish you just say it and go." Corran said dully.  
  
"Why do you have to be soooo depressing?" She asked him as she sat Indian style on the bed he had just fixed.  
  
"Why do you have to be so annoying?" he asked as he picked her up again and put her on a couch across the room.  
  
This time she screamed and yelled and kicked him. However that didn't bother him. Then, he fixed his bed again. He thought by now she'd get the point that he didn't want her at his house. Rhia wasn't the kind that gave up that easily. Once she wants something, she's determined to get it.  
  
"I'm not leaving until you guess." She said cutely as she sat on his bed again.  
  
"FINE! YOUR GOING AWAY FOR GOOD?!?!" He yelled.  
  
"Nope, I'm going to be a human! Yay!" she yelled and ran out.  
  
Corran then, felt a sigh of relief. He wished that he could just live in peace, but that was not an option. 


End file.
